Stuck in the past
by Patrece
Summary: What happens when the dino rangers and Kim are stuck in the past? How will past Tommy and Kim cope with not being together in the future?
1. Chapter 1

Kim waits for Tommy at Hayley's cybercafé. She glances at her watch. Ugh where is her? Did he decide not to show up? After our talk, I thought we could at least be… "Tommy where have you been," Kim questions him.

Well since we are not a couple, I was taking care of other things. "I had a few errands to run." Tommy slides into the booth.

"I know that when we were a couple you made it a point to be on time with me and since we have not been a couple for the past four years well you do not see fit to." Kim adds.

"Damn I forgot we can still read each other so well." Tommy signals for Hayley.

There is a reason for that Handsome. Kim looks over her menu. "The pasta sounds tasty but so does the mushroom cheeseburger."

"How about you get one and I get the other and we share?" Tommy sets his menu down.

"Good idea; I will have the pasta and a Sprite with a lemon." Kim hands Hayley her menu.

"I want the mushroom cheeseburger and a Sprite as well but hold the lemon." Tommy hands over his menu.

Hayley stares at her friend for a second. He needs to stop acting macho and tell her that he wants another go at it. "I will be back with your guys order." She walks off.

"So it must be nice to be friends with someone who owns a place like this." Kim tries to make conversation. Tommy look at me.

"Yeah well when you actually tell someone something and stick with it than you can have friends." "So should I hit you; I am trying to be brotherly." Tommy smirks.

"No hitting is not necessary." Kim frowns. We discussed the letter already.

"I hit my brother all the time and since you called me your brother I just thought." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

"Oh right David and you play fight." Kim smiles at him. "I always wanted a sibling.

Is that why you turned me into your pretend brother. "Too bad your parents never made another one." "I would not trade my brother in for anything." Tommy glances at Kim.

"That is good." "Tommy I thought we talked about the whole letter and how…"

Tommy cut Kim off. "We did discuss the letter."

"So why are you being so mean to me than," Kim pouts.

"You broke my heart into a million pieces and I can act how I want to act." Tommy flexes.

Hayley walks over with their order and sets the food down. She kicks Tommy under the table.

"Ouch," Tommy rubs his leg.

"Oops my bad I guess I slipped." Stop ruining your chance dummy.

"This looks scrumptious Hayley." Kim smiles at Hayley.

"Thank you," Hayley smiles back at Kim.

Everyone loves her after they met her. "So Kim what are you doing later on today?" Tommy cuts the burger in half and hands it over to Kim.

"Nothing," Kim scoops half of the pasta and gives it to Tommy.

"Want to hang out later," Tommy takes a bite of pasta.

Kim nods her head as she bites into the burger. Finally, he is being himself.

Two hours later Hayley smiles at the pair. "Trent they finally seem to be getting somewhere."

"If I was not with Kira then I would give Dr. O a run for his money."

Hayley laughs. "You have not watched the video diary yet have you?"

Trent shakes his head.

"Well that right there is the first pink ranger and the love of Tommy's life." "They were in love and soul mates but Kim moved and broke his heart." "Now she is trying to fix it and at first he was being a jackass now he seems to be himself."

They smile as Kim and Tommy exit the café.

Tommy drives Kim to the park. "I know this is not Angel Grove but it will have to do."

"I could get use to this park," Kim smiles at him.

"Kim I want to…" "Be right back." Tommy runs over and helps his fellow rangers battle the drones. Way to ruin a moment.

I am not just going to stand here. Kim goes over and beings to help.

"Kim no you do not have any powers." Tommy tells Kim.

"I do not need any main powers I have my crane spirit in me." Kim flips then hits a drone.

"Why are women so stubborn," Trent asks Dr. O as approaches them.

"I do not know," Tommy shakes his head before punching a drone.

"What is happening," Kira asks as the rangers and Kim are being transported.

"I do not know but I feel weird," Conner touches his temple.

"Dang I hate teleportals," Ethan adds as he lands on the ground hard.

Tommy looks around. "We seem to be in Angel Grove which is not far from Reefside." "I will visit my parents then we will go home."

"Uh Tommy you may want to wait on visiting your parents," Kim tells him as she spins him around. "Look at that."

Tommy looks in the direction Kim's is pointing at and sees a younger version of Kim and him." "What the; good thing it is summer vacation."

Kim smiles as she hears the familiar three beeps. "Ah memories."

Past Tommy and Kim are looking for a place to talk to Zordon when they spot themselves and the other rangers.

"Kim be careful this must be a trick." Tommy steps in front of Kim.

"Could they be why Zordon beeped us," Kim questions.

"Whoa now Tommy and Kim." Kim holds up her hands.

"Stop speaking you evil monsters," Tommy takes a fighting stance.

"Remember when those putties were made to look like us or when those people almost took our powers," Kim glances from Tommy to the others.

"You think that is what is happening?" Tommy reaches for his morpher.

"Slow down Handsome," future Kim tells past Tommy. "We are from the future and were teleported here while fighting evil." "I am Kim from the future and that is you from the future and they are the dino rangers." "I cannot tell you anything else or I may mess up the future."

"How can we believe you; you could be demons," past Tommy questions. "Just look at him like I would really cut my hair that short or have tattoos."

"Well you do and I think I look good with the short hair and tattoos." Future Tommy adds.

"Well what about my hair; it is so long," Kim counters. "Did we decide to switch hairstyles?"

"Actually…" Kim did not know what to say. On one hand, I may cause the future to alter or they may hate me for breaking us up.

Tommy glances at Kim. "We cannot discuss this any farther till we speak to Zordon."

"We are not that stupid to take you to our mentor." Past Tommy tells himself.

"Oh great now we have to walk all the way there and please do not try to fight me because I am a ninth degree black belt and you are only a third." Tommy boosts.

Kim and the rangers roll their eyes. "I bet if you had not seen us you would have teleported into the Command Center and found out we are indeed you and you probably would be looking for us right now." "Just talk to Zordon," Kim pleads.

"Okay," past Tommy looks at Kim. He hated to see anything upset Kim.

"Tommy is you buying into this," past Kim questions. "Let's talk to Zordon because we are not teleporting and they track our location and hurt Zordon and Alpha."

"Okay that is it," future Kim speaks. "I will spill secrets younger Kim.

"Like I am scared demon," past Kim smirks.

"Alright Tommy remember when I told you I could not meet up with you because I was helping Aisha study well I was actually shopping with her instead and remember when…"

"Oh alright; shut up future me," past Kim rolls her eyes. "Geez are you under a spell to spill our stuff like that?"

"I had to get you to see reason besides I have way more juicer secrets than that." Kim grins.

"Yeah like breaking my heart through a letter," future Tommy blurts out.

"What now I know you all are evil beings; I would never hurt my Handsome." Kim takes on a fighting stance.

"Yeah she would never break my heart especially not through a letter." Tommy retakes a fighting stance. "Ready to fight."

"Gee thanks Tommy now we are back to square one." Kim hits Tommy using a special move.

"Wait a minute so we really are not together in the future," past Kim looks ready to cry. Only I would know how to do that special attack.

"We are such idiots Kim; while at least you are for breaking up with me." Tommy looks at Kim.

"Maybe you did something to cause the breakup; ever think of that?" Kim crosses her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa just calm down you two," Kim holds up her hands. "Talk to Zordon, so we can go back to our time and work things out between us." Kim stands closer to Tommy.

Tommy takes the hint and wraps his arm around her. "Before we were sent back in time we were actually going to discuss what we wanted to do."

Past Kim and Tommy look at each other for a moment.

"Okay we will contact them," Tommy leads Kim to a spot in the park.

Kim presses a button on her communicator. "Zordon; Tommy and I are in the park and we have a group of people claiming to be rangers from the future."

"Kimberly and Tommy do not be alarmed; they are telling the truth." "Please teleport them to the command center immediately before Rita and Lord Zedd become aware of them being here."

Tommy looks at Kim before he walks back over to the group. "Alright you may come with us." He grabs future Kim's hand making past Kim give him a look before she grabs future Tommy's hand, and the others grab the person next to them hand before they are teleported away.

Kim and Tommy look around the command center with happy but sad eyes whereas the other dino rangers look at the place in awe.

Before anyone can answer the other rangers' teleport into the command center and stare at the guests in excitement and they all begin to talk at once.

"Whoa guys slow down, we are happy to see you all too," Tommy tells his friends.

Kim looks at her past self and Tommy's past self. "Not everyone," Kim says quietly. She looks at the pair and wishes she could change the past. Maybe I can fix my biggest mistake.


End file.
